1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wood fiber mat which can be used as an erosion control device, and more particularly to a wood fiber mat composed of a thermally bonded mixture of thermo-mechanically processed wood fibers and synthetic fibers, which provides improved absorption of water, better handling, and allows the mat to conform better to the terrain.
2. Description of the Related Art
The art described in this section is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is "prior art" with respect to this invention, unless specifically designated as such. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. .sctn.1.56(a) exists.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,577,312 (Expired), entitled "Felted Fibrous Web or Batt", issued May 4, 1971, now owned by Leucadia, Inc., discloses a mat formation process used to form the wood fiber substrate into the inventive mat prior to thermobonding.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,010,161 (Expired), entitled "Method And Means For Producing Mixed Fiber Suspensions", issued Nov. 28, 1961, now owned by Leucadia, Inc., is cited in Pat. No. 3,577,312 as a method of producing fibrous webs using air suspension.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,757,150 (Expired), entitled "Preparing Hot-Moldable Thermosetting Resin and Cellulose Fiber Mixtures", issued Jul. 31, 1956, discloses the process used to produce wood fibers using "thermo-mechanical" defibration.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,218 (Expired), entitled "Method For Producing Bonded Fibrous Products", issued Mar. 7, 1967, owned by Leucadia, Inc., was cited in Pat. No. 3,577,312.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,946, entitled "Erosion Control Means", issued Oct. 12, 1982 to Seasonmakers Limited of Australia, discloses a shredded wood wool fibre mat which is retained in a coherent structure using a biodegradable plastic mesh.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,576, entitled "Stitched Woodwool Mat", issued Jan. 13, 1987 to Seasonmakers Limited, discloses a mat made with woodwool fibres that is reinforced using longitudinally rows of chain stitches.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,960, entitled "Apparatus For Making Laminated Lignocellulose Fiber Mats", issued Apr. 8, 1986 to Fiber Search Partnership, now owned by Pacific Wood Fibers, discloses a mat product applied over soil to provide a favorable growth medium for seeds or seedlings.